rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen ☮ Season 12 ☮
The twelve season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on October 3rd, 2018, with cast members announced September 29th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Muk Bang was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups Alice Hamphell, Tajah McHall & Red Hood. while Annabell The Princess was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Сontestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. 'Episodes' Episode 1: ''Hometown Glory'' * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with past winners * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Main Challenge: Design an outfit that represents your hometown. * Main Challenge Winner: Momo Liv * Bottom Two: Muk Bang & Plastic Jamie * Lip-Sync Song: 'Perfect Illusion'' '' by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Plastic Jamie Episode 2: ''80s Disco Legends: The Rusical'' * Guest Judge: Xiomara * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Pigmy Sayonara * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Perform in a '80s Disco Legends: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Amanda Dawning * Runway Theme: Disco Queens * Bottom Two: Alisha Frost & Alexa * Lip-Sync Song: 'Daddy Cool' by Boney M. * Eliminated: Alexa Episode 3: ''Shakesqueer'' * Guest Judges: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Soul Train dance-off in granny drag * Mini-Challenge Winners: Dakota Suki & Amanda Dawning * Main Challenge: "Hamlet it up" in two twisted Shakespeare classics – Romy and Juliet and MacBitch * Main Challenge Winner: Tajah McHall * Runway Theme: Bearded and Beautiful * Bottom Two: Amanda Dawning & Momo Liv * Lip Synch Song: 'I Was Gonna Cancel' by Kylie Minogue * Eliminated: Momo Liv Episode 4: ''The Mythology Ball'' * Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tajah McHall * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Greek Goddess Realness, Queen Of Mythology & Mythology Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Rosa Adebowale * Runway Themes: The Mythology Ball (Greek Goddess Realness, Queen Of Mythology & Mythology Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Two: Dramatica Queena & Roxxina X * Lip-Sync Song: 'Paren'' '' by LOBODA. * '''Eliminated: Roxxina X Episode 5: ''DQAs: Drag Queen Awards'' * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Drag up Headpieces * Mini-Challenge Winner: Annabell The Princess * Main Challenge: Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DQAs. * Main Challenge Winner: Muk Bang * Bottom Two: Rosa Adebowale & Tajah McHall * Lip-Sync Song: 'Singing In The Rain'' '' by LOONA * '''Eliminated: Tajah McHall Episode 6: ''American Drag Story'' * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up football jerseys * Mini-Challenge Winner: Pigmy Sayonara * Main Challenge: Act in the new television show; American Drag Story * Main Challenge Winner: Muk Bang * Bottom Two: Rosa Adebowale & Amanda Dawning * Lip-Sync Song: 'Move'' '' by Taemin * '''Eliminated: Rosa Adebowale Episode 7: ''Kitchen Queens'' * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Perform in screen tests for a provocative new chocolate campaign * Mini-Challenge Winners: Dakota Suki & Muk Bang * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Star in morning kitchen talk shows. * Main Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Bottom Five: Annabell The Princess, Pigmy Sayonara, Amanda Dawning & Dakota Suki * Lip-Sync Song: 'Some Love'' '' by Red Velvet * '''Eliminated: Pigmy Sayonara Episode 8: ''Lady Gaga: The Rusical'' *'Guest Judges': FalcoLombardi99 * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Annabell The Princess * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the Gaga Eras to the Queens * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Lady Gaga: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Red Hood * Runway Theme: Queen of Empery * Bottom Two: Muk Bang & Alisha Frost * Lip-Sync Song: 'Confident'' '' by Demi Lovato * '''Eliminated: Alisha Frost Episode 9: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judges: Lana Del Rey & The Weeknd * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Annabell The Princess * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Runway Theme: Wigs on Wigs on Wigs * Bottom Two: Dakota Suki & Foia Sue * Lip-Sync Song: 'White Mustang'' '' by Lana Del Rey * '''Eliminated: Dakota Suki & Foia Sue At the end of the episode, the queens walk into the werkroom to see the returning queen waiting for them. Episode 10: ''Duos On The Runway!'' * Guest Judge: Adriana Lima * Mini-Challenge: Keep fish face as the Pit Crew blow jets of air into the queens faces. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alice Hamphell * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up Queens * Main Challenge: In pairs, run stunning runway show as the main models. * Main Challenge Winners: Tajah McHall & Annabell The Princess * Runway Theme: Feathers Chic * Bottom Two: Red Hood & Dramatica Queena * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bad Dracula'' ''by Red Velvet * '''Eliminated: Dramatica Queena At the start of episode, we see who was the returning queen, and it's Tajah McHall! Episode 11: ''Which Witch is Bitch?'' * Guest Judges: Mariah Carey * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Pupets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tajah McHall * Main Challenge: Act in the new television show; Which Witch is Bitch? * Main Challenge Winners: Muk Bang & Alice Hamphell * Bottom Two: Red Hood & Amanda Dawning * Lip-Sync Song: 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'' '' by Mariah Carey * '''Eliminated: Amanda Dawning Episode 12: ''The Hell Ball'' * Guest Judges: Kylie Jenner & James Charles * Mini Challenge: Stand out on the Runway! * Mini Challenge Winner: Tajah McHall * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Queen of Hell Realness, Funeral Couture & Death Becomes Her. * Main Challenge Winner: Red Hood * Runway Themes: The Hell Ball (Queen of Hell Realness, Funeral Couture & Death Becomes Her) * Bottom Two: Alice Hamphell & Annabell The Princess * Lip-Sync Song: 'Titanium'' '' by David Guetta ft Sia * '''Eliminated: Annabell The Princess Episode 13: ''Final Four'' * Main Challenge W:rite and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "American". * Runway Theme: Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: 'The Beginning'' '' by Rupaul * '''Top 4: Alice Hamphell, Muk Bang, Red Hood & Tajah MHall * Eliminated: N/A Episode 14: ''The Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Annabell The Princess * Runner-Ups: Alice Hamphell, Tajah McHall & Red Hood * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 12: Muk Bang Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S12 Category:S12 Category:Khonarh's Shows